The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a stacked package equipped with a plurality of semiconductor chips.
In recent years, stacked packages in which semiconductor chips are stacked in layers have developed in order to promote miniaturization of semiconductor devices such as system LSIs. A stacked package has a structure shown in FIG. 3.
Referring to FIG. 3, a plurality of electrode pads are formed on an interposer substrate 31. A first semiconductor chip 32 is flip-chip mounted on the electrode pads. In other words, bumps 34 are provided at locations corresponding to the electrode pads on the surface of the first chip 32, and the bumps 34 and the electrode pads are electrically connected to one another such that the first chip 32 is flip-chip mounted on the interposer substrate 31.
A second semiconductor chip 33 that has a smaller measurement than that of the first chip 32 is mounted on the rear surface of the first chip 32 via an adhesive (not shown). The second chip 33 is wire-bonded to the interposer substrate 31 by wires 35. The first chip 32 and the second chip 33 are molded by a sealing resin 36.
On the opposite side of the chip-mounting side of the interposer substrate 31, solder balls 37 that are connection members to be used for mounting on a printed wire board are provided. The stacked package and the printed wiring board are electrically connected by the solder balls 37. In the structure shown in FIG. 3, the size of the second chip 33 is smaller than the size of the first chip 32. However, depending on structures of system LSIs, the size of the second chip 33 may be greater than the size of the first chip 32.
In such a case, when the second chip and the interposer substrate are wire-bonded, heating of the second chip becomes difficult, and an ultrasonic load may concentrate at areas where corner sections of the first chip contact the second chip, and excessive stresses may be generated at those sections. As a result, the second chip may be damaged.
The present invention has been made in view of the problems described above, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, in which, in a stacked package having semiconductor chips stacked in layers, wire-bonding can be conducted without damaging the semiconductor chips even when an upper semiconductor chip has a greater size.
In accordance with the present invention, a semiconductor device is characterized in comprising a first semiconductor chip mounted on a substrate,
a second semiconductor chip mounted on the first semiconductor chip, the second semiconductor chip being larger than the first semiconductor chip,
a base member that is disposed between the second semiconductor chip and the substrate, and
a connection member disposed below the substrate,
wherein the second semiconductor chip is supported by the base member.
According to the structure described above, the second semiconductor chip is supported by the base member. Therefore, when the second semiconductor chip and the substrates are wire-bonded, heat is sufficiently transferred to the second semiconductor chip through the base member, such that the heating of the second semiconductor chip is effectively conducted. Also, bonding pressure and ultrasonic energy that are applied to portions of the second semiconductor chip that extend outwardly from the first semiconductor chip can be alleviated. As a result, damage to the second semiconductor chip can be prevented.
In accordance with the present invention, a semiconductor device is characterized in comprising a first semiconductor chip mounted on a substrate,
a second semiconductor chip mounted on the first semiconductor chip, the second semiconductor chip being larger than the first semiconductor chip,
a filler layer that is provided between the second semiconductor chip and the substrate, and
a connection member disposed below the substrate,
wherein the second semiconductor chip is supported by the filler layer.
According to the structure described above, the second semiconductor chip is supported by the filler layer. Therefore, when the second semiconductor chip and the substrates are wire-bonded, heat is sufficiently transferred to the second semiconductor chip through the filler layer, such that the heating of the second semiconductor chip is effectively conducted. Also, bonding pressure and ultrasonic energy that are applied to portions of the second semiconductor chip that extend outwardly from the first semiconductor chip can be alleviated. As a result, damage to the second semiconductor chip can be prevented.
The present invention provides a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, the method characterized in comprising the steps of mounting a first semiconductor chip on a substrate,
mounting a base member outside the first semiconductor chip on the substrate, and
mounting a second semiconductor chip that is larger than the first semiconductor chip on the first semiconductor chip, in a manner that the second semiconductor chip is supported by the base member.
According to the method described above, the second semiconductor chip is supported by the base member. Therefore, when the second semiconductor chip and the substrates are wire-bonded, heat is sufficiently transferred to the second semiconductor chip through the base member, such that the heating of the second semiconductor chip is effectively conducted. Also, bonding pressure and ultrasonic energy that are applied to portions of the second semiconductor chip that extend outwardly from the first semiconductor chip can be alleviated. As a result, damage to the second semiconductor chip can be prevented.
The present invention provides a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, the method characterized in comprising the steps of mounting a first semiconductor chip on a substrate,
mounting a second semiconductor chip that is larger than the first semiconductor chip on the first semiconductor chip, and providing a filler layer in a manner to support the second semiconductor chip.
According to the method described above, the second semiconductor chip is supported by the filler layer. Therefore, when the second semiconductor chip and the substrates are wire-bonded, heat is sufficiently transferred to the second semiconductor chip through the filler layer, such that the heating of the second semiconductor chip is effectively conducted. Also, bonding pressure and ultrasonic energy that are applied to portions of the second semiconductor chip that extend outwardly from the first semiconductor chip can be alleviated. As a result, damage to the second semiconductor chip can be prevented.